The invention is in the field of aids for composing musical arrangements and particularly relates to the problem of selecting the inversions of chords in a desired progression which are most easily fingered.
The particular chords and notes used in progressions of various kinds in music can ordinarily be selected from several chords or notes and produce substantially the same musical effect, but some arrangements will be considerably easier to play than others. More particularly, one chord in a musical score may be played in any of its inversions or in the root position and sound about the same, but the difficulty in fingering the next chord in the score may, and usually does, depend on the particular inversion which was used from the prior chord. However, it is difficult even for an experienced composer to recall all of the possible inversion of the numerous chords he may use and even further to select from these inversions those which produce the most easily fingered sequence.